The Wicked End
by JackieDell
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl. Hair like sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. She was happy, kind, and loving. Note the past tense. That girl was me. Aurora Briar Rose. Age twenty. Died on December 30. New Years Eve Eve. My birthday. Fuck. This. Shit.
1. Prologue

**_After careful consideration I have decided to write a story. A story about a dead girl and her passing. For most of us, we all know what it feels to lose someone we love. Or someone we got to know in fleeting. And it rocks us to the core. _**

**_This story is not to mock sentiments, situations, or to bring bad memories up to rise. _**

**_If you or a loved one is going through something right now, I send my love and condolences to you. I get it. I want those of you reading to quickly say I love you to those who matter and to yourself. Because we never know what will happen from one day to the next._**

**_Please don't drink and drive. Please refrain from substance abuse. Please appreciate yourself and those around you._**

_**This story contains mature subjects such as death. Read at your discretion.**_

* * *

Imagine.

You're walking, Starbucks in hand, listening to whatever sad indie song decided to pop up on your Spotify. You try to emulate this look of sad dreamy e-girl with your signature red lipstick, eyeliner on fucking point, and a messy side bun that is just scuffed up enough to say lazy but put together. You look like the girl in every teen movie, every romantic comedy where the hard stuck up boss ass bitch falls for the goofy, scrawny (yet muscular) intern (Staring Ryan Reynolds).

Well. I'm here to tell you, it's actually not that deep. Life doesn't play out like an Instagram snap story. Or like the Proposal or She's All That.

Life doesn't play out like that at all.

I didn't think of living. Not in a "I hate my life" kind of way but in the way that I didn't appreciate the air I breathed in. The cats curled up at my feel or the fact that my heart was beating. I certainly didn't think life would come hitting in a greasy shit smeared suburban with a fucking lunatic druggy behind the wheel.

What a way to go.

I shouldn't give you the specifics in such a quick and dirty way huh? I'll spare you the details of how I died. That'll wait till later.

Here's the SparkNotes version of that day. I woke up, December 30, at one pm. I didn't have school; I just finished my last semester at the Disney community college. I got accepted into Walt Academy a week ago. Or was it two weeks. Doesn't matter now, I guess. I decided that instead of staying inside that day I would go out. Be a real human being instead of a sad Netflix flipping lump of flesh that shits, eats, and sleeps. I said I'd be back to my mom, my dad, my three aunts, and I was out the door.

Once upon a time there was a girl. Hair like sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. She was happy, kind, and loving. Note the past tense.

That girl was me. Aurora Briar Rose. Age twenty. Died on December 30th. New Years Eve Eve. My birthday.

Fuck. This. Shit.

* * *

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

_**For HE**_

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

_**Here's an exercises I want you all to try. Close your eyes and be quiet for a minute. Listen to everything around you. Say thank you. Send the happiest and warmest vibes to your loved ones. Maybe call them. Send them a text. Tell them you love them. And then tell yourself you love you. There's nothing more precious that a human life and the moments we share with those around us.**_

_**Happy After Christmas! A bit short for a first chapter I know but I wanted to do a mini prepping I guess and test the waters of this topic! That's where you come in! Read, Rate, Review and Share! Let me know what you think in the review section and my inbox is always open.**_

_**Stay safe my loves**_

_**XOXO  
**__**~JD**_


	2. Awake and Alone

_**A/N:**__** Heyo! So If y'all have spotify I recommend listening to a playlist called Sleep. It's the playlist I used to write the mood for this chapter. Enjoy my loves!**_

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any characters.**_

* * *

Now when I died it wasn't really like an out of body experience. I wasn't in shock or enlightened. I wasn't greeted by the gates of heaven, dressed in a Victorian night gown being served tea and cookies. My life didn't flash before my eyes.

I had one thought going through my head.

_I'm dead._

Anticlimactic, I know right? How lame am I to state the obvious. _I'm dead. _

I opened my eyes, realizing I was laying on my back. Above me was the most star littered sky I had ever seen. A big beautiful black sky full of stars. It was alive, moving and swirling like a DaVinci painting. All shades of blue, pink and yellow dancing above me. I could see the sky _breathing. _It felt safe and sinful to even gaze upon something so breath taking. Good thing I had no breath to take.

I stayed on the ground for what seemed like hours, letting nothing distract me. Not my no longer beating heart. Not the events prior. I was captivated and I let this small, simple, burdenless pleasure consume me.

_**Get up.**_

What can only be described as a harsh voiceless whisper echoed loudly in my head. It jolted me and sent the hairs on my arms to stand. I sat up quickly, looking around. I was alone. I blinked away the daze and felt a wave of nausea hit me. No not nausea. It was something like it, the same feeling you get when your nauseous. The whole _crud I'm going to puke _without the literal need to puke. It wasn't nausea no, but panic.

I'm dead. _I'm dead._ I'm dead I'm dead. I can't be. I woke up this morning. I did, I swear I did. I woke up. I got McDonalds. I took a walk and-

Then what? I was walking when suddenly… my head started hurting? I went to touch my head, standing up, and began my inspection. I counted all my fingers and wiggled my toes. I started to pat myself down confirming I still had all my body parts. I looked down and I was still wearing my pink T-shirt and denim overalls. I looked around at the dark night before me. It wasn't bright out; but the streetlamps and surrounding Christmas lights were enough to be able to see the ugly crimson marks that had stained the gravel around me. I didn't scream out loud, but I was screaming in my head. Blood.

"But I'm not bleeding…" I whisper to myself. I checked. Not a scratch on me.

_**You're dead.**_

"I'm not," I say out loud. "No way…"

That wasn't my blood. Heck, maybe it was like some fruit punch someone spilled and I had the upmost fortune to wake up next to it.

The second thing I noticed was the quiet. In a tiny town that was so noisy all the time, where not a dog nor cat took a night off, the silence that sat beside me was haunting. Fuck.

"Fuck." I need to talk. I need to fill the silence. "I need to go home." I look around for my purse. Funny how that was suddenly still relevant to me. Of course it was. I needed something to feel normal. I didn't look up again for fear of seeing the most impossible sky. That's not a normal sky. I needed to get to something normal.

"I need to go home." I say again, giving up on my search for my purse, I started walking. Even my footsteps were silent. I walked faster. I began jogging. Then full on sprinting. "Home. Home. Home. Home,"

I ran as fast as I could. Like my life depended on it because it damn well did. I didn't see anything. No cars, no dogs, no stray cats. I ran faster.

As soon as I saw my house, I let out a yelp. I dashed for the door, finding that it was unlocked. My parents sucked at remembering to lock it.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! I'm sorry I was late," How am I going to explain why I was late if I don't even know why. The lights were on in the house. I looked around and closed the door behind me. "You guys left the door unlocked."

No one answered.

I nervously chuckled as I continue the one-sided conversation, "You really shouldn't do that. Someone could just walk in," Keep talking Aurora. They'll hear you. "Hey guys?" My panic rose to my throat again as I walked into the kitchen. "Mom?" No, they probably went out. If I had my phone-

Phone. I could call them with the landline. I rush upstairs to my parents' room. I snatch the phone and call my dad. Hearing nothing but dial tone so I tried my mom. Nope. Nada. What, did they not charge their phone?

"Aunt Flora," They're at my Aunt's, they must be. Yeah. I'm so late they're probably worried and thought I went to Aunt Flora's. I dropped the phone and ran out of the house. Locking the door behind me, I began running again, down the five-block road to the house where my three aunts (and me at one point) lived. I'm amazed at my own lung capacity and strength at that point. Panic and necessity make an athlete out of a person when put to the test.

I was adopted by my three aunts from an early age. My mother had developed postpartum depression. I stressed her out. She felt overwhelmed and like a failure as a mother. I was her first child and I was no help. I wouldn't stop crying, my aunts would tell me. Only when Aunt Fauna held me would I stop crying. So, I was sent to live with my Aunts for a few weeks while my dad took care of my mother.

A few weeks turned into months. Months turned into years. I didn't return to my parents until I was seven. I still don't quite understand why.

I've always had abandonment issues since then. Who wouldn't? I mean, seven years feeling like I was rejected by my own parents is a lot. Don't get me wrong. I love all three of my aunts. We lived in a tiny one-story house. Aunt Fauna would bake fresh bread every week. Aunt Flora was the dotting mother, always washing my face, putting me into over-sized sweaters and criticizing my fashion choices. Aunt Merriweather loved bickering and spilling the tea when she didn't mean to. You want to hear about the affair going on next door between the wife and the babysitter? Ask Aunt Merriweather. It's just different. It's not the same without my parents. They visited every day of course they didn't really shun me. But I couldn't tell you the countless nights I spent crying because I didn't understand why I couldn't go home with my parents. I cried as a baby because I _was_ a baby. I cried as a child for my parents. I cried as a teen over heart breaks.

I still cry now. For completely different reasons.

It took me what I felt was a lifetime to get to my Aunts house. I didn't stop until I reached the door, slamming into it. I gripped the handle and froze.

The pesky voice of reason told me to stop while I was ahead. To not open that door because it would crush me. If I opened it and nothing was there what would I do then? Go to the police? My Aunts were always home at this time of night. Or whatever time it was, if it was dark all my aunts would be inside. I stopped and crouched, hugging my knees to my chest. I'm not dead I can't be. I took a deep breath. _Easy Aurora. You're panicking for no reason. They're inside. Give them a second, they're probably asleep. You don't have your key so just knock_.

So, I knocked. Once nicely. Twice using my fists. Three times slamming on the door open palmed and ringing the doorbell.

"Aunt Flora! Aunt Fauna! Open please it's your Rose!" I grabbed the doorknob and to my surprise, it was unlocked. Unlike my parents, my aunts don't make this mistake.

I heard the silence before I scanned the small one-story house to confirm my fears. Nothing. No machine that Aunt flora has for her sleep apnea. No calming water sounds from Aunt Fauna's desk top waterfall. Not even Aunt Merriweather's bear like snoring. I checked every room. I shouted their names. I whispered their names like that would help. I wandered the house lost and afraid.

"I need help," I decide that it's been too long since I've spoken to another human being. I walked outside and head to the neighbors. When no one answers I try the next house. Then the next. Soon I am frantically going door to door, screaming for help at the top of my lungs until my voice was raw.

And I am met with the same god forsaken silence that harassed my ears and violated me in ways you can't understand. I was going crazy. I finally collapsed in the middle of the street, exhausted and broken. Heaving and coughing. I shook violently, gripping at my own arms and rocking back and forth on the ground. I took a moment for myself then. _There's no way._ But the sinking feeling in my heart choked me. I screamed again for a long while. I sobbed wildly but the quiet never went away.

"That is enough, Aurora."

Again, it was that sharp voice from earlier. I immediately stopped crying, catching my sob in my throat. I raised my head to a looming figure that stood above me. I never even heard them approach.

Illuminated by the Christmas lights I made out cat like green eyes, wicked lips pursed in disappointment, and cheek bones sharper than a knife. She was tall and striking but my entire body froze in fear. I blinked and looked her once over again.

She had horns. Big horns.

Now I know I'm dead. I died and went to hell and this is the devil. And she wears stiletto heels and a cape.

The figure before me scoffed, "Don't be so dramatic now, beasty," The wicked devil spoke unamused. "Don't you dare pass out,"

And reader, that is exactly what I did.

* * *

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N: **_

_**Here's this week's exercise for you if **__**y'all**__** would like to try. One minute. Close your eyes, deep breathes and repeat out loud "I am worthy of good things. I am confident in my decisions."**_

_**I want you guys to go into the new year with a good and positive head space. Give and receive all the love you deserve. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this update and have a happy new year! Let me know what you think!**_

_**Be safe my loves!**_

_**~JD**_


End file.
